


like a flame gone to soon

by moon932



Series: winteriron dump [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Lyric fic, M/M, Peaceful Death, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but like, honestly, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: He looked like an angel. To Bucky he was certainly an angel. One that blessed him for no reason, that was a puzzle to figure out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: winteriron dump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	like a flame gone to soon

_There are moments that words can’t reach_

Bucky knows pain. 

The blinding white agony of having your life taken from you. He suffered that hell for seventy years. Constantly having his memories taken from him. Though most of the memories he would be fine not knowing, like how much blood seeped into the snow.

He lived in what could only be considered hell.

He sure considered it hell. But here he is, clutching the fragile hand of his husband who even frail looks magnificent.

_There is a suffering to terrible to name_

“Awe, don’t cry Bucky-babe.” Tony said, the smile highlighting the worry and laugh lines he got from life. The wrinkles that show his age, the crows feet that Bucky always loved to see.

Bucky smiled, watery with tears streaming down his cheeks. Everyone has already said goodbye. But Bucky couldn’t bring himself to speak, to say goodbye. His breath hitched as he nodded taking in the golden glow that seemed to illuminate Tony.

“It’s kinda funny,” Tony started, hand coming up to wipe away the tears with his thumb. “Always thought I’d go out with a bang.”

Bucky laughed, more of a croak if he were being honest. “You sure made one.” Tony chuckled, nodding in agreement.

_My love take your time, I’ll see you on the other side_

Bucky sobbed as the realization finally washed over him.

The static was back. 

If Hydra was agony, was hell, Bucky doesn’t know what this was. It‘s so much worse. Much more painful than any torture could be. 

A wrinkled hand cupped his cheek, soothing his pain while making it ache all the more.

“It’ll be okay.” Why was he reassuring him? “Remember when I first did maintenance on your arm? That was a fun time, you were so still it was like working on a statue. Though I got you moving in no time.” The comment could be taken at face value, but with the wink Tony sent Bucky he knew it had a dirtier meaning. 

Bucky bit his lip as he nodded. 

_Love doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints it takes and it takes and it takes, but we keep on living anyways_

“I love you.” Bucky whispered, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Tony’s.

He was so close he could hear the faint beat of Tony’s heart. Feel the soft breath of his loved fan across his cheek.

_Teach me how to say goodbye_

Tony closed his eyes softly. A serene smile resting his features.

He looked like an angel. 

To Bucky he was certainly an angel. One that blessed him for no reason, that was a puzzle to figure out.

Bucky thinks he never did. Never did figure out the puzzle, he probably never will.

The cool golden band of Tony’s ring rested against his cheek. 

Bucky kissed Tony’s forehead. Leaving his lips there as his lover’s breath grew shallower, as his heart beat grew slower. The hand resting on his cheek grew limp, Bucky gently moved it to his own, letting the tears fall freely as the static washed over him.

_It’s quiet uptown_


End file.
